Kingdom Hearts: The Chained Hearts Vol 4
by KHMDarkness
Summary: A unknown being has come in the aid of Gera and Yuffie, but he claims to be the God of Twilight and Dawn; is he really what he claims to be? Is he WHO he claims to be? How does he know of things yet to happen? Is he telling the truth, or is this a tick?


_**Chapter One**_

_**Delaying the Demon and The Palace**_

Yuffie fell asleep in Gera's arms and lap, snuggling against him. Gera just smiled, running his hand through her hair gently. He chuckled quietly to himself.

_Heh... and here I was, worried about whether or not she would accept me with my arms..._

_**You had every reason to be worried about that, Gera.**_

He looked up at the ceiling.

_Yeah, I know... I just... well, I just never would have thought it would have been someone that had seen Mella herself. Wait, in the Town, they both met and saw each other... so... then there were TWO of her souls in the same place..._

The Voice went quiet, thinking.

_**Well... that's an interesting fact you brought up. Holy did tell you, though, that God sent her soul into the past so she would be around the same age as you.**_

The Voice then chuckled.

_**But why were you thinking of that? Were you hoping that you would have TWO true loves and get them both in bed?**_

Gera turned the beatest of red.

_H-h-h-hey!_

The Voice burst out laughing. Gera just gave a look, not able to stop blushing from the thought.

_**It must be awkward to have Yuffie in you lap now, huh?**_

_O.k, that's enough, Voice!!!_

The Voice couldn't stop laughing, his laughter fading as he stopped talking. Gera gave a quiet sigh.

_That was... kind of new for the Voice..._

He gave a quiet chuckle, gently pushing some of Yuffie's hair off of her face...

***

The other Gera back flipped at inhuman speed, avoiding a row of blasts from Talon, then jumped high into the air with his arms. He brought his hands together in front of him, a blast of silver energy shooting out. Talon teleported to Gera's side,, slicing with his blade... Gera caught it in his hand with two fingers, not letting go. Talon pulled on it, starting to panic, looking from his blade to Gera, who chuckled.

"How does it feel, to face someone far more powerful then you? Bet you're not used to it, huh?"

He gave a smile to Talon.

"Now, just image this feeling, but for all the people who you have killed."

He suddenly sucked in some air.

"VICTORY CANNON!!!"

A giant blast of energy erupted from Gera's mouth, the blast as wide as a house and looked like it never ended and engulfing Talon. He aimed upward with the blast, not wanting to hit the city below.

"B-bastard!"

Talon was now behind Gera, wounded by the attack, stabbing though Gera's stomach from behind.

"DIE!"

There was a moment of silence... then a chuckle came from Gera. Talon jumped, his eyes wide.

"Didn't you hear me before, Talon?"

He turned around, making Talon let go of his Keyblade. Gera gave Talon another smile, energy flowing from his eyes.

"I'm a god now, the strongest one, to boot. I know all of the secrets of the gods, all of the weaknesses, all of the abilities... like how we can copy any move we see, and make up any attack we need to win the battle. So, unlike you... I'm using these powers for the good of every living being... Kaji."

Talon jumped back, shaking now.

"H-h-how.... d-do you know....?"

Gera gave a chuckle again.

"Oh, easy... but I won't tell you how. You know how it is, _be careful in historic events!_"

Talon began to float back, his eyes wide.

"N-no way... I... fail...?"

Gera slowly burst out laughing with a strong laugh, pulling out Talon's Keyblade from his back and tossed it to him. He caught it, but just barely.

"Well, I'm here to make sure that you DON'T win. And, oh trust me, I wanted to rip you to peaces when I watched you kill Mella again..."

An unlimited energy began to flow from his body, anger clear on his face... the air quivered, as if the barriers to the dimensions could break like a paper thin glass from just his energy. Talon took a step back, gulping.

"You... tourchered her for two full years... used her as bait for me... and then gave her the false hope... and then...you cut her in two... from the head down..."

His clothes began to glow... the stripes and attached straps turning red. He summoned his Keyblades in both hands, glaring at Talon the whole time.

"Now... let's see how you like being the one that's defending their life! Valor Form!"

As soon as he spoke those words, red sparks form around his hands. He ran to Talon, becoming a blur, then began to slash at him, his attacks almost not visible. Talon had to dash back and block every attack with his Keyblade to avoid being overtaken. Gera suddenly leaned on his right hand and leg, kicking upward with his left. He hit Talon under his chin, sending him upward in the air. Talon was about to fall back into the ground, but then gave a cough as Gera was right with him, kicking his stomach over and over, each kick sending them higher and higher into the air. Gera then appeared behind Talon, grinning.

"This is a move I learned along my travels... and with my own twist to it..."

Two more Geras appeared above Talon, both of them red like the first. The Right Gera brought his fists back and striked down, punching Talon countless times, his arms a blur. After a few seconds, that Gera disappeared in a puff of white smoke, the second to take his place. He brought his legs up and kicked Talon at the same speed, disappearing after a few moments, too. The original Gera began to spin behind Talon, the air twirling around him. He the stretched out his right leg, drop kicking on Talon's stomach, making him fly down to the ground, Gera following him with the back of his ankle. When they hit the ground, Gera slammed his foot into Talon's stomach. There was a crater where Talon landed, sending a cloud of dust in the air. As soon as the dust cleared, Talon was laying on the ground while Gera had a foot on his stomach. Talon groan, then gave a grunt of pain when Gera summoned his Twilight Keyblade and stabbed it through his stomach. Gera waved with two fingers.

"Now, we're even."

He motioned to his stomach, meaning his scar that Talon gave him before. He then pulled his Keyblade from Talon's gut and started to walk away. Talon slowly stood up, holding his stomach until it healed.

"Where're... you going...? We're now... finished here..."

Gera stopped, then gave a loud chuckle.

"You think so? Talon, you're defeated. No matter how hard you try, what tricks you try to pull, I will ALWAYS be stronger then you. I will ALWAYS have the upper hand. And I will ALWAYS win. Because, right now, the 'other' Gera has found his love..."

He grinned to Talon.

"And you know just how strong love is, Talon. Even now, it powers me... reminding me of what you took from me..."

He raised his arm and pulled his sleeve down... showing his mechanical arms. But, instead of them being black... they were of a dim silver, so they wouldn't shine when like hit them.

"The day you cut off my arms... was the day you gave me the option of SO many attacks, and SO many moves... and so many abilities..."

He gave one last chuckle.

"So, Talon..."

He raised his hand into the air. A giant ball of energy formed above him, about the size of a four story house. It was swarming with dark, light, twilight, and dawn energy.

"Go f*** yourself... weren't those your _exact_ words to God?"

He then tossed it at Talon, curving back into the air after it engulfed him. Gera turned around when the giant ball of energy flew away in five different parts, leaving Talon in the air, blood pouring from his wounds. Gera pulled his hood over his head as he walked away, saying the name of the attack.

"Gravijia..."

The five parts of the orb came back to the center, where Talon was, making a trail of silver fire behind them, which crashed in the center of it, making the orb explode, filling the sky with energy...

The last thing Gera sensed of Talon was him, teleporting away... to recover from his wounds....

Gera chuckled, fixing his coat, the red on his turning back to silver.

"That should keep him busy for a while..."

He popped his neck, then turned to the bazaar, his hands to his side. Two silver balls of energy formed in them, until he brought them together. It seemed like the energy disappeared until he began to form hand signs, the energy now flowing off him like water. He gave a grunt, glaring at his hands. A heart shaped moon vaguly appeared in the sky, transparent as Gera continued with the hand signs. He then clapped his hands, kneeling down to the ground. He placed the palm of his right hand flat on the ground, closing his eyes. Then chanted a few words, closing his eyes.

"I, Gera, God of Twilight, God of Dawn... Ruler of Kingdom Hearts... Master of all Keyblades... Leader of the Nobodies... Son of Light..."

He opened his eyes half way, as if in a daze.

"Give you your hearts back... as the Father revives and recreates your mortal bodies..."

Lights sprung up from the ground, slowly forming into various human shapes. Above, dozens of hearts began to float down from the heart shaped moon, slowly entering the human shaped lights. The hearts shone for a few moments, then disappeared inside them. The lights fades as Gera stood up... to to his right, a group of Shadows, Soldiers, and Bandits formed. He quickly turned his sights to them, vains appearing around his eyes. As soon as his eyes saw them, they were blown away, as if the matter that formed them was pulled apart. Gera gave a grunt.

"Acussed Heartless... hm?"

He looked around, seeing the people that Talon had killed staring at him in shock from his powers... and what happened to them. In front of him was a little girl, hidding behind her mother's dress shyly. Gera gave a smile under his hood, pulling it back. Some of the people muttered to themselves from his unusual features. He went over to the mother and little girl and knelt down in front of her. The girl hid behind her mother's dress, holding it up over her face, hiding her head completely. Gera gave a gentle chuckle, still smiling. He held out his right hand, which was holding the stuffed bear from before.

"Here... I believe this belongs to you..."

As it drew closer to the girl, the fabric it was made from. The girl peeked out and saw her toy, gasping a little in delight. She walked out from behind her mother, wrapping her arms around the bear in a tight hug, giving a wide smile. She then looked up to him.

"Thank you, mister..."

Gera reached out and gently placed his hand on top of her head, keeping the warm smile on his face.

"It was my pleasure, little one... ma'am-"

He stood up, looking at the mother now.

"-my gift for you."

He held out a giant bag of munny which seemed like it came from no where, handing it to her. She looked at the bag in her hands, then at him.

"S-sire... we... I... I can't take that... it's..."

"Hmm? And why not? You have a little girl to take care of."

He gave another smile to the girl, who gave a giggle, hiding her face in the stuffed bear.

"So, use it to make your lives easier."

The mother was looking at him with soft eyes.

"Thank you, sire... thank you so much... how could we, all of us... ever repay you...?"

Gera chuckled, turned around.

"Well, for starters..."

He pulled his hood over his head with his right hand, his eyes shining warmly from under his hood.

"Don't call me 'sire.' I'm not royalty. Call me... Silver."

With that, he disappeared in a silver orb, vanishing in less then a second, thinking one thing as the heart shaped moon in the sky faded away...

_The best thing about being a god... is to see the happy faces of those you saved and helped..._

***

He reappeared inside the throne room of the palace, his hands behind his back. He looked at the throne itself... which was empty... he looked around, seeing not a soul.

_... This can't be good..._

He quickly spread his senses to the whole palace, keeping alert if someone attacked him. He then gave a sigh.

_No one is here... not a soul... not even a pesky Shadow..._

He frowned, walking to the throne, touching it with a hand.

_What... what could have happened here... the last time I felt so alone in a place was in the Metroid Fusion Mission with Samus..._

He closed his eyes. It was a mission which he hated... he and Samus were the only ones alive there. The enemy in that Station, the X Particles, didn't even feel alive... all they did was kill and copy an organism's body... soulless...

He shivered. His senses with being a god made him used to the warm light of life in every living thing... that mission made him realize once more how easily a life could be puffed out, and how alone the gods would be if they didn't do their missions, saving the lives of regular people...

He gave another shiver, his eyes half open.

_If I didn't come in to save my other self... he would be even more scared... not even smiling..._

He held a hand against his heart. It was now a fact that he had changed what was supposed to happen, but was for the better...

He looked up, alert. He just sensed someone coming to the throne room viva a dark portal. He used his powers, turning himself invisible to all senses. A portal form a few seconds after Gera turned invisible, a man in red and black walked out...

_Jafar..._

He scowled under his hood, silently stepping back to give him room for whatever he wanted to do. Jafar went to the throne itself, tracing his hand on the arm of it.

"Soon... very soon...."

"Got that right, Jafar!"

Iago landed on his shoulder, smiling.

"Soon, you can rule like you should! Controlling the Heartless is so easy!"

_Easy, yes, but they will eventually take your heart, no matter how powerful you are..._

Gera glared at Jafar, watching him laugh from Iago.

"Yes, it IS so easy... though we must step out of the darkness for now, so our hearts won't be consumed by it. After all, we don't need them now, since we have the lamp at last!"

He held up a golden lamp, making Gera start from shock.

_G-Genie! Has the events progressed so much already!?_

He wanted to strike down Jafar right then and there, which he easily could have, to prevent him and his future deeds... but he knew he must live to fulfill his role in life.

"Anyway... those street rats-"

_God, can't he say a DIFFERENT insult then saying street rat all the time!?_

"-should have just been defeated by the Lion's head that defends its treasure... hm?"

He waved his hand, scowling.

"Blast... they defeated it. Iago, we leave! We must find the Keyhole! And, with it, our take over of this world will be complete!"

Jafar gave a laugh, making another portal, disappearing into it...

Gera turned visible as the portal formed away, frowning under his hood.

_... He is a foolish per-_

He dashed to his right, avoiding a slash from a weapon that came from behind. His body was a blur until he came to a stop, his right leg stretched out to the side while his left is bend, his right hand on the ground with his two fingers and a thumb.

_Who could have attacked me!? Who can hide from my... oh..._

"Spying on others isn't a nice thing, you know. Spy on the wrong people..."

A familiar red and dark blue weapon was swung in the air by this person... a boy... the lifeless green snake eye in the handle staring out blankly.

"You will get hurt!"

Gera didn't say anything, staring at the person.

_Of course... the one that can hide himself inside darkness like Jet can... the one who walks on the path of Dawn in a year... my old, and best friend..._

White hair whipped around the boy's face, standing in his stance.

_Riku...._

_**End of Chapter One...**_


End file.
